darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Pietermann-Michaels
|image = Millie_Final_Design.png |caption = Millie's teenager self |gender = Female |age = Two years old (as of now) 17 years old (in the future) |height = 5 ft. 6 in. (168 cm) |nationality= Newfoundlander Drusselsteinian Canadian American |born= December 24, 2012 |hometown = Newfoundland San Francisco Gimmelshtump |parents = Marie (mother) Danny (father) |siblings = Gabriel and Felix (brothers) |grandparents = Gabrielle (maternal grandmother) Pete (maternal grandfather) Jade (paternal grandmother) Charles (Paternal grandfather) |boyfriend= N/A |pets= A lizard named Javier A wolfhound named Devlin (Deceased) |otherrelatives = PJ (uncle) Paulette (possible aunt) Chris Johan (great-uncles) Caroline Vitoria Justine (great-aunts) |first = TBA |voice = Ashleigh Ball (English-speaking countries) Walah Asmah (Arabic-speaking countries) Adi Kozlovsky (Hebrew-speaking countries) Juliana Póvoas (Brazil) Solange Santos (Portugal) Sandra de Castro (singing voice in Spain) Leyla Rangel (Latin America) Celia de Diego (Spain) Araceli Lavado (singing voice in Spain) Claire Tefnin (France) Jenny De Cesarei (Italy) Julia Meynen (Germany) Merel Burmeister (Netherlands) Lina Hedlund (Sweden) Sara Poulsen (Denmark) Tiril Heide-Steen (Norway) Henni-Liisa Stam (Finland) Vadasz Bea (Hungary) Anna Apostolakis (Poland) Gabriela Codrea (Romania) Larisa Brokhman (Russia) }} Millicent Grace "Millie" Pietermann-Michaels is Danny and Marie's future daughter and Gabriel and Felix's older sister. Present life Millie lives in a tenement in San Francisco downtown with her parents Marie and Danny and her twin siblings Gabriel and Felix. Born on Christmas Day, she (Millie) says she is very lucky to be born that day. She is a friend of Diana, Dex and Skyler's daughter and is single, but dreams having a boyfriend who's not annoying neither boring. Appearance Millie has Marie's wide eyes, lips, ears, neck and body shape, as well as Danny's pale skin, nose shape, eyes and hair color. She also has Johan's face structure (Except to neck and ears) and eyebrows. Her hair is styled into a fancy ponytail and her normal clothing consists of a periwinkle-colored shirt paired with a salmon pink skirt and high-heeled sandals. As a baby/toddler, her hair is tied into high and pointy pigtails and she wears periwinkle blue pajamas and salmon pink slippers. She is almost always seen holding a rattle and with a pacifier in her mouth. Personality Growing up listening to her parents saying she never has to demote herself to lying, Millie is never afraid to get her hands dirty and knows how to be sensitive to the others' feelings. She can be described as being a confident, mature, fair and realistic girl who sometimes can be impulsive, slightly rebellious and stubborn when she insists on doing things on her own. A true problem solver, she's great at giving advice, has a quick mind, constantly makes jokes, likes to use her strength and ability on many occasions, isn't afraid to speak the truth and would never hurt the feelings of another person. She often gets worried about things like the people she cares about and is very skilled at doing hard labour. When she sees innocent people being hurt, she's prone to act violently. She shows some personality traits from her parents often, such as: his laid-back personality and her intelligence to solve police cases. But sometimes she trusts others too quickly, which can give a disadvantage to her or even hurt her. She can also be very insecure when the subject is something about romantic dates, boys she likes or romantic dates with boys she likes. Trivia *She is secretly a big fan of Sumo Slammers and watches all their movies and series. *Her theme song is the original version of "Take A Hint" by Meghan Kabir. *She owns a purple PearPhone and PearPad. *Her TakeNote screen name is SweetMillie2012. *As a baby, she had the habit of punching things and chewing objects who aren't food. *She is very fond of country music. *She strongly deslikes Jasmine and is always fighting with her. *She and Gabriel are the only ones who can stand eating Dex's food. *She is a good singer, according to almost everyone who knows her well. **She probably inherited this talent from either Danny, Marie or Dex. *The apple is her favorite fruit. *She likes to wear skinny jeans (or a high-waisted skirt, depending on the occasion) combined with a loose blouse or a rhinestones shirt, a long-sleeved sweater and, to complete her look, some kind of accessory who puts a backcountry touch in her clothes. **Her fashion taste is based on two characters: Ally Dawson from Austin and Ally and Teddy Duncan from Good Luck Charlie. *Despite being a girl "without fear", she easily gets scared during Halloween. *She intends to study agricultural engineering in college. Category:Future San Francisco Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Future Characters